Hurts so good
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Tseng revient d'une mission, blessé et fatigué. Pourtant, un parasite l'attend chez lui, un roux survolté qui rend rapidement l'ambiance électrique entre les deux Turks. PWP, romance. Attention, cette fic ne me ressemble pas.


**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu**  
Genre** : léger angst, romance. Yaoi . Un peu PWP sur les bords.**  
Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Square Enix –hélas !  
**Remerciements** : Principalement Anaïs, ma nouvelle bétalectrice !

* * *

_Hurts so good_

* * *

Le vent glacé le fit frissonner. Un instant sa vue se brouilla et il vacilla, avant de secouer la tête et continuer. Son appartement était proche, et cette seule pensée lui redonna le regain d'énergie nécessaire pour s'effondrer dans l'ascenseur puis se traîner jusqu'à sa porte. Il avait la chair de poule et ses doigts gourds firent tomber les clefs. Il jura, et la porte s'ouvrit, comme par enchantement.

" - Reno... ? "

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et attrapa l'épaule de Tseng, pour l'aider à entrer. Lorsqu'il aida son supérieur à s'asseoir, celui-ci émit une plainte douloureuse.

" - Pourquoi tu es chez moi ? soupira Tseng. Il avait tout sauf envie d'avoir Reno dans les pattes.  
- Tu te souviens ? Mon appart est inondé ! " Reno sourit, heureux d'avoir gardé un double des clefs - souvenir de l'époque où ils étaient en collocation.

Il retira sa main et son sourire s'effaça. Elle était recouverte de sang. Les deux Turks échangèrent un regard, et Tseng retira avec une grimace sa veste. Reno esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il se pencha pour attraper la trousse de secours, toujours au même endroit depuis près de dix ans.

" - La chemise aussi, Tseng. "

Sans se retourner, Reno put sentir la gêne du brun, et jeta un coup d'œil en coin. Tseng s'était tourné de manière à lui montrer son épaule blessée. Sa pudeur avait toujours beaucoup amusé Reno, et le frisson qui parcourut le brun, lorsqu'il écarta ses longs cheveux, résonna à travers tout son corps. L'utaien n'avait pas retiré complètement sa chemise, de manière à dénuder le minimum.

" - Ta mission s'est passée comment ? demanda-t-il, sortant le désinfectant.  
- Ca allait.  
- Balle ?  
- Elle n'est pas ressortie. "

Reno soupira. Tseng baissa la tête lorsqu'il commença à nettoyer la plaie.

" - C'est profond. Tseng, laisse tomber j't'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
- J'ai pas envie de devoir faire un rapport supplémentaire " grogna le brun.

Un instant, l'idée de l'assommer pour pouvoir le soigner correctement effleura l'esprit du plus jeune, mais il se résigna. Subir la mauvaise humeur de son chef jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide de lui pardonner était trop cher payé. Puis la balle n'était pas si mal placée que ça : sous l'omoplate, entre deux côtes. Aucun os cassé, elle n'avait certainement pas pénétré assez profondément pour toucher le poumon. En théorie.

"- Tseng, tu vas douiller, on ne peut pas appeler quelqu'un? Comment t'aurais fait si je n'avais pas été là ?  
- J'aurais appelé Rude."

Reno serra les dents. Il savait que Tseng disait ça juste pour le blesser, mais ça marchait bien. S'il était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il voulait souffrir, Reno allait l'aider. Mission pourrie? Ca n'était pas son problème. Il saisit une paire d'écarteurs et une paire de pinces. Tseng cria lorsque ses chairs s'écartèrent, avant de se ressaisir. Il transpirait abondamment maintenant, et sa tête tournait. Son estomac se révoltait violemment, et il ne sentait plus ses pieds. Serrant les poings, l'utaien fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour refouler la douleur. Il revoyait sa mission se dérouler, cherchant le moment où il avait fauté. Le canapé créait un angle mort parfait. En entrant dans la pièce, il n'aurait jamais pu savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dedans. Surtout pas une enfant. Il retint un gémissement lorsque la pince ripa sur la balle. Il avait l'impression que Reno faisait tout pour le faire souffrir, et par conséquent il ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de l'entendre crier une nouvelle fois, mais les larmes de douleur perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il l'avait tuée. Juste après son père. Mais elle avait hurlé, et les gardes du corps étaient arrivés. Trop tôt pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir sans avoir détruit les données qu'il était venu chercher, trop tard pour qu'il ait pu se dissimuler. Sa fuite s'était avérée être un vrai désastre lorsqu'il avait retrouvé sa voiture de fonction, garée quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, désossée. À partir de là, le choix avait été vite fait : son appartement n'était qu'à une petite demi heure de marche, la tour ShinRa à près d'une heure s'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Enfin, la main de Reno se posa sur sa plaie, et il entendit un "guérison" murmuré rageusement. Le roux devait certainement le détester pour ce qu'il venait de l'obliger à faire. Ils étaient restés en colocation trop longtemps pour ne pas prévoir les réactions de l'autre…

" - Merci. "

Reno se releva sans un mot, et Tseng se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé. La douleur pulsait encore dans tout son corps, troublant sa vision. Au bruit, il savait que son subordonné rangeait la trousse -sans désinfecter les pinces, comme avant " l'opération " ! - puis se mettait à fouiller dans sa cuisine. Il y eut ensuite le son caractéristique d'une bouteille qu'on ouvre et dont le liquide se verse dans un verre. Le roux revint dans son champ de vision en s'asseyant sur la table basse, et lui tendit un verre, tandis qu'il buvait une rasade d'alcool à même la bouteille.

" - Bois, ça t'évitera de ... " collapser ". Sinon de toute façon, j'te force. "

Reno haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte que Tseng lui obéissait sans discuter, et immédiatement le bourbon apporta un peu de couleur sur les joues trop blafardes de l'utaien. Les séquelles de la douleur étaient encore visibles sur son visage, et le roux dut se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. La chemise ouverte jusqu'au nombril ne faisait rien pour l'en dissuader, de même que son air fragile et perdu. Reno secoua la tête, et bu une autre rasade d'alcool.

Tseng vacilla, et Reno esquissa un sourire. Il le rattrapa rapidement, avant qu'il ne se fasse mal, et retira le verre de ses mains. Il le souleva facilement, et le posa sur la table basse. Avec minutie, il termina de déshabiller son supérieur, soignant les petites plaies qu'il trouvait ça et là sur le corps du brun. Avec satisfaction, le roux ne trouva aucune autre plaie grave. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas la peine de droguer Tseng pour le traîner à l'infirmerie. Mais avec lui, il ne pouvait être sur de rien. Il retourna délicatement son supérieur sur le dos, pour vérifier sa blessure. A présent, il regrettait de lui avoir fait aussi mal en retirant la balle. Il aurait aussi bien pu l'anesthésier, même si ce n'était pas ce que souhaitait le brun. Il caressa l'épaule meurtrie avec tendresse, et son regard dériva sur le tatouage qui prenait la totalité des reins. La panthère devait certainement avoir des couleurs marquées lorsqu'elle avait été apposée sur la peau de Tseng, mais avec le temps, lorsqu'il avait grandi, celle-ci s'était étirée. L'utaien détestait qu'on la voie. Comme si on ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il avait trahi les siens... Récupérant son supérieur dans les bras, Reno eut un sourire chafouin, et se pencha pour saisir les lèvres tentatrices. Comme dans ses souvenirs, elles étaient fraîches et tendres, légèrement alcoolisées par le bourbon. Se dirigeant vers la chambre de son supérieur, Reno retrouva aussi le goût du sang, et après avoir allongé l'utaien, il explora la bouche de celui-ci, avant de soupirer. Se mordre à sang… Parfois, il se demandait comment Tseng faisait pour supporter la pression, et parfois comment les Turks étaient encore debout avec un névrosé pareil à leur tête. Rapidement, il se déshabilla pour les glisser tous les deux sous les couvertures. Voir des draps rouges sur le lit de Tseng était perturbant. Avant, les draps étaient blancs, le papier peint blanc, les frises blanches. Les boiseries noires. Voyait-il quelqu'un ?

" - Tseng, dis moi tout, tu t'es trouvé une fille ? demanda-t-il en tenant la tête du brun.  
- Oh non Reno, tu sais rien que tu es le seul qui compte pour moi ! Se répondit-il tout seul en secouant négativement la tête de Tseng. "

Puis il eut un léger rire avant de refermer les draps sur eux. Pour être certain que Tseng ne rouvre pas sa blessure pendant la nuit, il le cala contre lui, et secoua la tête. Il aurait réellement souhaité ne pas être obligé de droguer Tseng pour l'avoir dans les bras…

Tseng ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Dans son champ de vision, il n'y avait qu'un mamelon entouré d'un léger duvet roux. Il voulut se dégager, mais deux bras le retenaient fermement. Il se redressa sur un coude et dégagea son bras blessé pour remettre ses cheveux en place. Reno grogna, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

" - Hum. J'pensais me réveiller avant toi.  
- Pour ça, reviens dans 10 ans. Reno, tes bras. Répondit-il froidement.  
- Oh, désolé, c'était pour être sûr que tu te fasses pas mal pendant la nuit ! "

Tseng leva un sourcil, enjoignant son subordonné à trouver une meilleure excuse.

" - Le lit de la chambre d'amis était pas fait et je ne savais pas où étaient les draps ? "

Aucun changement.

" - Y'avait pas de couverture supplémentaire pour le canapé ? tenta Reno une dernière fois.  
- Lâche-moi.  
- Oh, c'est ça que tu entendais par " tes bras " ! s'exclama le roux d'un air faussement surpris, lâchant avec regret son supérieur. "

Tseng s'écarta pour poser les pieds hors du lit, et prit sa tête dans les mains. Reno crut déceler un soupir, et vit son supérieur se redresser légèrement pour attraper un tube ocre transparent, en sortir un cachet et l'avaler à l'aide de la bouteille d'eau qui était rangée aux pieds de la table de nuit. Le roux savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse en demandant directement, mais il avait réussi rapidement à déchiffrer le nom. Il admira la capacité de Tseng à être assis sur le bord d'un lit et cacher quand même son tatouage d'un revers de drap, avant de se redresser à genoux pour frôler l'épaule de Tseng. La peau, en plus de présenter une rougeur alarmante, était chaude et luisante, et le brun se crispa.

" - Tseng, c'est infecté…  
- Normal. T'as pas désinfecté hier. Les pinces."

Reno se gratta la nuque, avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de son chef. Tout en évitant la zone douloureuse, il commença un léger massage. Il sentit tout l'être de Tseng se tendre pour échapper à ça, sans qu'il y réussisse, et se résigner avec un soupir à mi chemin entre le plaisir et l'agacement. Au final il se laissa faire, et Reno put sentir la tension évacuer le corps de son supérieur. Lorsqu'il le sentit assez détendu, le roux posa sa tête au creux du cou de Tseng, sans s'appuyer réellement, et surtout sans arrêter son massage.

" - Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-il doucement. "

Le brun eut un soupir, et un instant Reno cru qu'il était allé trop vite.

" - Il… y avait une enfant. Je l'avais pas vue, et… "

Les mains de Reno étaient à présent sur les bras de son supérieur, les caressant autant qu'il pétrissait doucement les muscles fins, et il posa ses lèvres à la base du cou offert. De ce qu'il savait, Tseng n'avait aucun remords à tuer des " innocents " au cours de ses missions. Sauf les enfants. A chacun son point faible, comme disais parfois Rude.

" - Shh… Ce n'est pas ta faute… "

Tseng frissonna en sentant le souffle sur son cou et essaya de se redresser, sans trop de conviction. Il se sentait bien, même s'il savait qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux. Les mains de Reno se posèrent sur ses clavicules, et son énergie s'échappa lorsqu'il se laissa retomber contre le torse du roux. Les mains remontèrent le long de son cou, pour venir masser ses tempes. Il ferma les yeux et expira lourdement, s'abandonnant complètement. Reno eut un large sourire, toujours émerveillé de voir à quel point leurs formes s'épousaient facilement, et combien il se sentait bien lorsqu'il tenait Tseng contre lui. Ses mains parcouraient avec douceur le corps à présent totalement offert de l'utaien, ravi de voir celui-ci remonter les jambes pour lui laisser un plus libre accès à son corps. Avec habileté, le plus jeune enroula ses mains autour des chevilles fines de Tseng, étouffant un sourire attendri dans la chevelure sombre. L'utaien n'avait jamais réellement eu une pilosité marquée, et Reno adorait ça. Il se laissait guider par les indications discrètes – un grognement, un léger mouvement – de Tseng, pour se retrouver à masser délicatement les mollets, remonter sur les genoux pour finalement réussir, l'air de rien, à les écarter pour –enfin !- poser ses mains sur l'intérieur des cuisses du brun. Il pétrissait la peau, remontant peu à peu vers l'aine, patiemment…

Enfin, ses doigts malaxaient cette zone juste à côté du boxer, juste à côté de l'érection qu'il apercevait clairement, autant qu'il la sentait à la manière qu'avait Tseng de se retenir de gémir, à sa crispation légère au niveau des reins, et à la chaleur qu'il s'était mis à dégager. Peut-être était-il plus proche de la victoire qu'il ne le pensait, sourit Reno en tendant fébrilement les pouces vers l'objet du désir, le frôlant une première fois pour sentir le corps de Tseng se crisper, arrêtant de respirer une seconde à peine. Le roux commença alors un léger va et viens…

" - Reno, arrête. Soupira Tseng en attrapant les mains de son cadet. "

L'utaien se releva pour aller poser son front contre la vitre glacée. Reno se laissa tomber en arrière, essayant au mieux de refouler la frustration. Peut-être qu'avec une dose un peu moins forte que la veille… ? Un instant, la vision du corps lascif de Tseng sous le sien s'imposa à son esprit, lui enflammant les sens et les reins.

" - Pourquoi ? " demanda-t-il, se redressant sur les coudes. Tseng se retourna vers lui, et lui jeta un regard blessé.

" - On est plus des gosses, Reno.  
- Oui, je sais, quel rapport ? Oh, c'est la trentaine ? Non mais j'assure pour deux t'inquiète !  
- Ca n'a rien à voir ! "

Tseng se laissa glisser à terre. Il osa jeter un regard vers Reno, alangui sur le lit. Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point il le désirait. D'un geste souple, le rouquin se retourna sur le ventre et laissa pendre ses bras hors du lit, dardant son regard aigue-marine dans celui du brun.

" - Alors je comprends pas. Ça ne te gênait pas avant…  
- JE SAIS !"

Reno sursauta, tandis que Tseng se relevait pour parcourir les deux pas qui le séparaient du lit et attraper le roux par l'épaule, le plaquant sans grâce dos au matelas. Le plus jeune eut le souffle coupé, autant par la violence du geste que par le regard ombrageux de Tseng. Il le surplombait totalement, même appuyé uniquement sur un bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, une minute peut être, jusqu'à ce que le brun détourne le regard.

" - Je suis amoureux. " Murmura-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Cette nouvelle faisait bizarre. Reno avait une impression de surréalisme, qui lui laissait un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

" - C'est pour lui les draps rouges ? Il vient souvent ? " Cracha-t-il.

Tseng écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

" - Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as viré ? Tu voulais t'envoyer en l'air tranquillement avec lui ! Putain, tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ! "

Il expulsa violement son chef contre la tête de lit, et lui sauta dessus, ravi du bruit sourd d'une tête contre le bois. La gifle partit avant que Tseng ne reprenne ses esprits, suivie de deux autres. Ils se regardèrent haineusement, quelques secondes à peine, jusqu'à ce que le poing de Tseng projette Reno hors du lit. Il se redressa, pris de vertige. Un liquide tiède coulait dans ses cheveux, et sans étonnement il retira sa main pleine de sang. Son visage lui faisait mal, aussi. Appuyant son front sur ses poignets, il poussa un lourd soupir de lassitude. Il se demandait souvent comment il avait pu tomber amoureux. Surtout de Reno. Il avait beau avoir vécu 6 ans avec, il avait beau connaître tous les vices et les défauts du roux, il en était éperdument amoureux. Il l'entendit aussi bien qu'il le sentit remonter sur le lit et se rapprocher, jusqu'à le toucher. Il le laissa écarter ses cheveux sans rien dire, puis s'écarter pour revenir après avoir enfilé son bracelet, et murmurer un sort de guérison.

" - Je… Je suis désolé Tseng. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, Excuse moi… "

Le roux s'assis à côté de l'utaien, sans pour autant le toucher. Dans son champ de vision, Tseng pouvait voir ses pieds remuer avec nervosité, lui arrachant un sourire.

" - T'es juste tellement con que tu ne comprend rien… Murmura-t-il, entourant d'un bras les épaules de Reno.  
- Quoi ?  
- Qu'est ce que je disais… "

Tseng lui attrapa le menton, l'embrassant doucement, de manière à lui laisser le temps d'enregistrer l'information. Les rares fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, c'était avec passion et violence. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Reno le regardait avec incompréhension. Sans le vouloir, Tseng lui avait laissé une marque de sang sur le menton, et celui-ci soupira. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions…

" - Je passe sous la douche. "

Reno resta un long moment assis, seul, sur le lit. Même s'il comprenait la situation, il avait du mal à réaliser. Le fait qu'il n'ait rien vu, depuis le temps… Au fur et à mesure, il revoyait les signes, les modifications de comportement qu'avait eu Tseng… Depuis quand ? Avec un soupir frustré, il partit rejoindre Tseng sous la douche. Sur le pas de la porte, il eut une hésitation. Tseng lui tournait le dos, nu sous l'eau, et un instant il se sentit timide. Comme si tout avait changé, depuis que l'utaien s'était ouvert à lui. Avec gêne, il retira son caleçon pour se glisser contre le dos du brun. Tseng leva les bras pour fixer le pommeau de douche en hauteur, et se retourna, baissant les yeux. Reno esquissa un sourire légèrement embêté, et releva la tête du brun pour l'embrasser timidement. Tseng se lova contre lui, l'embrassant avec plus de passion avant de s'écarter pour rougir. Reno enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du brun, pour étouffer son sourire. Contre sa cuisse, il pouvait sentir l'érection naissante du brun, comme en réponse au tiraillement de son propre bas-ventre.

" - Ca m'a manqué.. murmura-t-il, hésitant. Tu aurais du m'en parler avant… "

Tseng haussa les épaules.

" - Avec toutes les filles que tu faisais défiler dans l'appart ? Non, j'aurais eu l'air ridicule. "

Le roux resserra son étreinte sur le corps de son supérieur, sans oser rien dire. Surtout pas qu'il l'avait fait pour le rendre jaloux, et que l'absence de réaction du brun l'avait poussé à accentuer cette tendance. Tiraillé entre l'envie de prendre Tseng de suite et de faire durer le plaisir, Reno attrapa le gel douche pour commencer à caresser le dos du brun, évitant la blessure rougeâtre. Sans qu'il y fasse réellement attention, ses mains dérivèrent jusqu'à se fixer sur les fesses de son supérieur. Le léger gémissement que laissa échapper Tseng, pourtant blotti contre lui, lui mis le feu aux reins.

" - J'ai envie de toi… Murmura Reno, manquant de mourir lorsque la main de l'utaien frôla son sexe tendu.  
- Ca se sent… "

Le roux laissa sa main dériver plus précisément entre les fesses de Tseng, qui frissonna d'anticipation, avant de s'écarter légèrement.

" - On a pas le temps… Souffla Tseng, le regard rempli de désir.  
- D'accord… Tu peux… lâcher mon… "

L'utaien eut un sourire dangereux, et en un instant, Reno se retrouva plaqué contre la faïence froide du mur, alors que le plus âgé attrapait son vis…

" - Tseng ! s'étrangla-t-il. Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas… ahh ! "

Le savon, la douceur de la main malgré la rudesse du geste, ajoutés à la frustration du matin… Reno se répandit dans la main de son supérieur, les jambes tremblantes, et se laissa glisser dans la baignoire lorsque Tseng s'écarta à nouveau de lui, pour attraper le pommeau de douche…

" - Sa… sadique… grogna-t-il, peinant à reprendre son souffle.  
- Je sais, je sais… Tu n'auras qu'à te venger ce soir… "

Mais Reno ne l'écoutait déjà plus, le regard fixé sur le postérieur de son chef, proche… La baignoire n'était pas si grande, en faisant un petit effort il aurait pu… Mais il était trop bien, l'après-coup de l'orgasme ayant l'effet d'un émollient sur lui…

Tseng avait déjà terminé sa douche, et il jeta un coup d'œil au roux tout en s'enroulant dans sa serviette.

" - De toute façon, ton appart est inondé, non ? Demanda-t-il doucement, rougissant."

Reno se redressa à moitié, attrapant au passage le poignet du brun. Quelque chose, dans cette demande, lui semblait plus important que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu dire avant. Passant sa main derrière la tête de son futur amant, il l'attira à lui, pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Reno se surprit à rougir…

" - Je… je t'aime Tseng… "

Il se blottit contre l'épaule du brun qui l'entoura se ses bras, murmurant un " moi aussi " rempli d'émotion…

* * *

_FIN_

**NDLA **: Un scénar ? Quel scénar ? Ah oui, je l'ai écrit sur un timbre poste avec un feutre épais !  
Bon, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer une petite review, pour m'insulter, me dire ce que vous en pensez, faire des commentaires quelconques, ou bien simplement me faire remarquer une horrible FAUTE ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout...


End file.
